Team Seven: REBORN!
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Akhirnya, sekali lagi, tim tujuh terlahir kembali. "Aku akan jadi Hokage." Spoiler 631 (parody). "Tidak, aku yang jadi Hokage!" Team Seven. "SHANNAROOOO!" Absurd dengan segala kegaringan dan kelebayan. "TEPAT! MISSING NIN YANG LAMA MENGHILANG TIBA-TIBA DA


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning Spoiler: manga chapter 631 c:

* * *

**Team Seven: REBORN!**

* * *

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura yang terkejut melihat sosok berambut kuning dengan baju Hokage ke empat!

"Aku Namikaze Minato, bersiaplah untuk sebuah ledekan—"

—DHUARRR!

"Waduh, apa tuh?" tanya Kiba bersama timmnya dan tim Shikamaru yang habis tutup kuping.

"Mengirim serangan juubi ke laut." Manato menjelaskan sambil berbalik badan. Terlihatlah wajahnya yang tampan sama sekali tidak mirip Naruto kalau bukan warna rambut dan warna kulitnya saja (lah itu namanya mirip thor).

"Matanya edo-tensei!" seru Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir, aku ada di pihak kalian." Minato menjelaskan, lalu melirik Naruto yang jongkok di depan Sakura yang sedang menyembuhkannya, "Hmm terima kasih telah memulihkan Naruto. Kamu pacarnya Naruto ya?"

"Hah?" Naruto sempat kaget lalu menyahut dengan muka datar dan percaya diri, "Yah kurang lebih begitu deh, Pa…"

Kening Sakura berkedut! "OGAH!" jitakan maut mendarat keras di kepala jabrik Naruto.

"Adoew! Bukannya sembuh ini malah parah!" Naruto meringis kesakitan. Bukannya iba, Minato malah tertawa sweatdrop melihat anaknya dipukul telak oleh seorang cewek berambut pink.

"Diam!" bentak Sakura, "Hemat saja energimu."

"Aku malah memulihkannya!"

Gadis ini mengingatkanku pada Kushina… batin Minato masih senyum sweatdrop.

"Tapi kok kau nggak terkejut? Kayak sudah tau tentang ini sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Yah aku bisa merasakan chakra-nya waktu mode Kyuubi gituloh. Yang lainnya juga akan datang, " jawab Naruto bangga.

Set! Tiga sosok datang mendarat.

"Kau memang cepat, Minato!" seru kakek tua Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hokage ketiga!" Seru Sakura tak percaya, "Dan itu…"

"Hei, keempat shunsin milikmu lebih cepat dariku ya." seru Tobirama yang tumben sekali mau muji someone.

Dan yang terkahir, yang terkece terawet muda kedua setelah Minato dan terkeren dengan rambut panjang mengalahkan Shiren, Senju Hashirama. "Oke, mari mulai!" serunya tak sabar.

"Hokage pertama, kedua, ketiga, bahkan keempat, Minato juga!" seru Chouji sibuk berhitung dengan jemarinya.

Shikamaru manggut-manggut lurusin badan dari tekukan kuda-kudanya. "Oh ngerti, jadi mereka yang menghentikan serangan di perang ini?" katanya menebak lega. Pegel cuy saban hari stand up (not comedy) tiada henti menerima serangan.

"Eh," Shikamaru tidak jadi lega, karena sadar sesuatu, "Siapa yang menghidupkan mereka pakai edo tensei?" Oh-No banget kalau ternyata Kabuto juga! Capek dong kita?

"Tenang, kami dibangkitkan oleh Orochimaru," Hiruzen memberitahu, "Kami harus menghentikan perang ini."

Shikamaru tidak jadi tidak lega.

"Ada lagi nih yang dateng," kata Naruto liat ke langit-langit dengan posisi masih berjongkok. "Walau sedikit terlambat."

Sakura mengerutkan alis bertanya-tanya, siapa ya? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke? Batin Sakura ngarep. Nggak mungkin Sasuke muncul di pihak Konoha. Palingan sekalinya muncul jadi musuh…

TAP!

"Aku telah menunggumu, Hashirama!" Madara datang dengan wajah excited.

Sakura lesu, kampretooo, ternyata Madara. Emang bukan Sasuke.

"HA! Madara!" seru Senju Hashirama menunjuk Madara sok asik dengan tangan yang membentuk pistol pistolan, " Aku akan membereskanmu nanti!" lanjutnya ketularan wajah excited-nya Uchiha Madara. Sosok-sosok sesepuh edo tensei mode itu sudah kehilangan kharisma di sini. "Tapi aku harus hentikan juubi dulu."

"Heh, kau memang nggak berubah ya," Madara bersidekap tangan, "Kita emang nggak cocok sama-sama sok hebat."

Tiba-tiba Juubi berteriak. Sepertinya ia marah karena dikacangin malah sibuk reunian. Eh salah ding, marahnya gara-gara serangannya dialihkan ke laut oleh Minato.

"Wah, sedang seru ya di sini." Gumam Hashirama yang nampak enjoy di tengah perang yang huru-hara.

"Naruto, kau telah berusaha dan melakukan yang terbaik. Jadi mendingan sekarang berisitirahat saja," saran Minato, akhirnya kesampean juga memberi perhatian kepada anak secara langsung. Hihi.

"Juga satu temanmu lagi akan datang ke sini…" Minato melanjutkan. Kyuubi merasa terkejut sama dengan Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu.

Ini…

Sakura menarik napasnya kuat-kuat ketika Minato mengaktifkan mode cakra Kyuubi. Gila! Mirip banget sama Naruto! batin Sakura masih tidak percaya itu bapakanya Naruto? Serius? Mirip sih. Banget deh.

"Hokage ke dua, dan ke tiga, maju setelahku." Minato memberi instruksi.

"Bahkan Minato juga make cakraku yang disimpan di tubuhnya!" Kyuubi membentuk segel dengan tangannya.

Naruto menyengir lebar, memerkan jempol, "Kau lihat kan? Ayahku memang keren!"

"Heh, aku lebih kenal dia dari pada kau," Kyuubi memutar bola mata malas, "Dia kan yang juga melakukan segel rumit padaku waktu dulu."

Sementara Naruto dan Kyuubi sibuk muji-muji. Para Hokage sudah bersiap-siap di baris depan.

"Kau sudah menandainya?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Ya," jawab Minato.

"Cepat juga," komentar Tobirama melihat tiga shunsin Minato yang sudah menancap di titik-titik strategis untuk menyerang.

Ketiga Hokage lawas minus Hashirama itu pun membentuk segel.

"Mau apa tuh?" gumam Sakura penasaran.

"Ayo!" seru Hiruzen, rasanya semangat masa mudanya kembali, biar tampilan paling tua sendiri harus bisa nunjukin kalau semangatnya tidak kalah dengan yang lain…! "NIPPOU!"

"SHISEKYOUJIN!" seru ketiga Hokage lalu menghilang.

Hashirama ikut membentuk segel, wajahnya tak jauh-jauh amat dengan Kankurou karena ditandai mode sagenya. Ditinggalkan Hokage lainnya? Tidak masalah tuh. "Aku akan menggunakan ini!"

Palang-palang merah pun menancap ke tanah mengunci ke sepuluh ekor Juubi.

"Sebuah palang merah?" tanya Lee tak percaya, itu kan terbuat dari kayu bukannya?

"Itu lebih kuat dari shinshien jin," sahut Gai seperti tahu pikiran Lee, "Hanya empat orang setara Hokage yang bisa melakukannya."

Benar saja, Juubi mencoba berontak namun tidak bisa.

"Mulai sekarang kau tak kan bisa banyak bergerak."

Naruto dan Sakura masih terkesima dengan pemandangan di depan sana. Tiba-tiba jengkel karena seseorang mendarat tepat di depan mereka.

"Kau lumayan telat, Sasuke." Naruto sih memang tidak kaget, dia sudah membaca cakra Sasuke dengan mode cakra Kyuubinya tadi.

Sakura terbelalak, lambangnya Uchiha! "SASUKE-_KUN_?" Sakura tidak jadi jengkel.

Sasuke menoleh tampan, "Sakurakah…?"

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura ingin sekali percaya kalau ini bukan mimpi, "EH KOK?!" kenapa bisa di sini?

Sama dengan Sakura, tim Shikamaru dan Kiba sama terkejutnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Ino melompat mendekat disusul Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Hentikan Ino! Dia musuh kita!" Shikmaru memperingatkan.

"Ino, jangan dekati dia!" Chouji ikut memperingatkan.

"Kalian selalu berisik seperti biasanya ya," gumam Sasuke datar. Sementara Shino, Kiba dan Akamaru menghampiri.

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini, sialan?" hardik Kiba.

Sasuke tetap stay cool.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi," Sasuke melirik ke belakang. Entah lirikin Naruto, entah Sakura, entahlah. "Tapi kuputuskan untuk melindungi desa, dan aku—"

Semprul, ditanyain sama cewek saja baru mau jawab. Dumel Kiba yang sebelumnya dikacangin.

"—akan jadi Hokage." Lanjut Sasuke.

"HA?" semua yang ada di situ jawdropped lebar-lebar dengan mata bulat-bulat semua.

"EEEEEEEEHHH?" Sakura tidak kalah bingungnya.

"TEPAT! SEORANG NUKE NIN YANG SUDAH LAMA NGILANG TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL TERUS NGELAWAK!" seru Kiba nggak nyantai, "APA KAU MENGERTI ARTI DARI HOKAGE HAH?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi itu mustahil." Komentar Shikamaru.

"Apa kau pikir itu bisa menghilangkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini?" sambung Shino.

"Yeah aku tahu," jawab Sasuke santai, "Tapi aku tidak peduli kalian mau ngomong apa. Para Kage yang menciptakan situasi serta kondisiku ini. Aku akan jadi Hokage dan merubah desa."

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Itachi… _'Bukan seorang yang menjadi Hokage, akan diakui oleh semuanya. Tapi seseorang yang diakui semualah yang menjadi Hokage. Aku serahkan Sasuke padamu, Naruto.'_

Semua nampak tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke. Naruto bangkit lalu maju beberapa langkah menyamai Sasuke. Serahkan dia padaku, Itachi. "Aku yang akan jadi Hokage."

Belum sempat adu tatap sengit terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Naruto, Hashirama memotong dengan kedua tangan saling mengatup di belakang pinggang. "Yah, aku senang banyak yang menjadi kandidat Hokage. Tapi kalian terlalu meremekannya. Siapkan cakra, kita akan mengalahkan musuh dengan serangan gabungan."

Naruto mengangguk lalu menoleh sedikit, "Terima kasih telah menyembuhkanku, Sakura-chan. Sekarang beristirahatlah. Yok, Sasuke."

Sakura cemberut tidak diajak ikutan. Sakitt…

DHUARRR!

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah pasang muka siap perang kini agak jipper hampir jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan dikarenakan gempa lokal buatan cewek berambut pink yang tadi Naruto suruh istirahat aja. Tanah pecah nan rusak.

"Apa kau pikir aku wanita lemah yang tak bisa bersaing dengan kalian?" Sakura mengepalkan tinju, "Tsunade-sama telah melatih muridnya sebanding dengan murid sanin lainnya."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hampir selesai kok! Aku telah menyimpan chakra yang diperlukan, sebentar lagi aku bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku. Aku kan juga bagian dari tim tujuh dan murid dari seorang sannin!" jelas Sakura ngotot pokoke melu.

Naruto akhirnya tersenyum saja, "Bagus," gumamnya bersiap dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di kiri dan kanannya. "Tim tujuh lahir kembali!" serunya dengan pose keren plus muka siap perang berjejer bertiga-tiga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura….

"Dan aku akan jadi Hokage," celetuk Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu!" Naruto menoleh. Formasi keren bertiga tim tujuh barusan jadi ompong gara-gara Naruto tidak terima. "Aku yang jadi Hokage!"

"Aku." Sasuke balas dengan datar.

"Enak saja, aku sudah berkorban banyak tahu! Ini impianku dari kecil!"

"Aku lebih hebat!"

"Mana ada pemimpin desa mantan penjahat yang labil sepertimu!"

"Mada ada Hokage bodoh sepertimu!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"SHANNAROOOOO!"

DHUAKKK

Benjolan bulat yang kalau dipegang sakit sekali tercipta di kedua kepala Naruto dan Sasuke seperti anak kembar (kembar benjolnya).

"KALIAN INI NGERTI TIDAK SIH KALAU INI PERANG! NANTI SAJA REBUTAN KURSI HOKAGENYA!" Sakura masih mengkeret menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. Sudah keren-keren baris bertiga untuk nyerbu sama-sama malah dikacaukan dengan tindak tanduk konyol dua rekannya. "Pede sekali kalian ini ya. Belum tentu menang juga."

"Bercandanya jelek," rengek Naruto masih kesakitan.

"Doanya jelek," ralat Sasuke sama kesakitannya.

"Emang enak dipukulin sama orang jelek," sebuah suara asing ikut nyeletuk.

"Hn. Hn." Sasuke dan Naruto manggut-manggut pilu.

"EHHH?" Sakura menoleh dan ternyata itu Sai degan senyum manis penuh kepalsuan.

"SHANNAROOOOHHHHHHHHK!" (dengan membara).

Benjol kembar tiga.

"Bercandanya cantik," ralat Naruto jipper.

"Doanya… ehm, lumayan cantik," ralat Sasuke NGGA ikhlas.

"Duh, sakit ya dijitak sama orang cantik," gumam Sai mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa. Tidak lucu sekali mati di tangan teman sendiri.

"Eaaa…" Tim Shikamaru dan Chouji suit-suitan.

Sai gagal menyelamatkan nyawa sepertinya karena Naruto, Lee bahkan Sakura sendiri sudah meremas tangan sampai bunyi-bunyi.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

_Aku nyariin Sai dimana sih XD klo Kakashi kan lagi bermesraan(?) dengan Obito. Maaf ya absurd. Abis klo nulis ulang manga gini aku jadi terikat nyamain dialognya. Dari pada diflame plagiatin Masashi Kishimoto makanya ada yang kuplesetin biar ngga plek sama persis. Yah, astul (asal tulis) tanpa cek ulang. Maapkan segala kebodohan ya… *emang bodoh* XD_

Shunsin: kunai khusus kiroii senko ya klo ngga salah? CMIIW

Nippou Shisekyoujin: empat formasi matahari merah yang di pake para hokage itu… masih ngga ngerti juga, jutsu ini baru muncul di chapter terbaru ini.

Shienshin jin: klo gasalah (klo gasalah nih ya) semacem serangan atau pertahan kuat banget gitu deh CMIIW


End file.
